Si tu étais resté peut-être qu'il aurait survécu
by Nanthana14
Summary: POST THOR RAGNAROK : Les bruits, les cris, la douleur et l'horrible impression de ne pas savoir ce qui se passe assaillirent Loki lorsqu'il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux.


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Les bruits, les cris, la douleur et l'horrible impression de ne pas savoir ce qui se passe assaillirent Loki lorsqu'il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux.**

 **Cette idée-là viens d'un fan art magnifique que j'ai croisé au fil de mes balades sur internet. A sa vue, j'ai tout de suite écris cette OS en 45 min. Je voulais le mettre à la suite du recueil "A bord du vaisseau" mais je voulais vraiment utiliser le fanart comme couverture. Alors voilà. (bon j'ai l'ai un peu coupé pour l'adapter au cadre malgré tout)**

 **ATTENTION REFERENCE A DES ELEMENTS DE AVENGERS INFINITY WAR**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Si tu étais resté peut-être qu'il aurait survécu**_

L'épuisement était réel, la douleur dans ses tempes aussi. Tout était si étrange… Ses oreilles sifflaient… Pourquoi elles sifflaient, ce n'était pas normal ? Et pourquoi il lui était aussi difficile de respirer ?

De la fumée. Des cris. Une panique violente et terrible qui résonnait dans tout son être. Loki détestait ça… Quand les pensées des gens l'assaillaient d'un coup, le frappant comme un tsunami émotionnel qu'il avait du mal à gérer.

Le jeune homme se rappelait du moment où cette partie de son pouvoir été apparu. Il se rappela comment il avait souffert pour le maîtriser et ne ressentir que les pensées que lui choisissait et quand il le voulait, mais là… Là tout était différent. C'était comme au premier jour… La douleur. Les cris. La panique. L'horreur… Il secoua la tête, tentant de maîtriser cette désagréable impression, mais il se sentait trop faible.

De toute manière, il était presque trop faible pour respirer. Ce n'était pas normal… Il avait mal et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Des cris. Des hurlements. La panique. De la fumée. Une attaque ?

On était en train de les attaquer ?

Mais où était-il ? Que se passait-il ? Ce n'était pas normal… Quelque chose n'allait pas. Loki devait comprendre.

Alors, il se força à ouvrir les yeux, se rendant compte que maintenant qu'ils étaient fermés. Le goût du sang lui remonta dans la bouche pendant que le calme revint presque trop brutalement.

Après les cris, ce fut des râles qu'il perçut. Ses jambes vacillèrent quand il parvint à se relever.

Le vaisseau ? Il était dans le vaisseau sakaarien et ce dernier était en train de se disloquer lentement.

Il y avait eu une attaque. Un ennemi ? Le Sanctuary ? Thanos…

Un long frémissement remonta le long de son dos… Thanos… Ce monstre dont le simple fait de penser à son nom suffisait à lui scier les jambes… Il était là ! Devant eux… Barrant le chemin jusqu'à Midgard. Loki pensait que son arrivée sur Terre serait le plus compliqué à gérer, il se trompait. Il y avait bien pire que de faire comprendre aux Terriens qu'il n'était pas leur ennemi. Il y avait la cause à tout ça et elle était là… Devant lui.

Loki prit une inspiration, inhalant des particules de fumée qui brûlèrent ses poumons. Comme il avait du mal à respirer !

Il chancela et posa une main contre le mur du couloir pour se rattraper. Le couloir ? Il était à quelques pas du hangar des navettes, mais quelque chose n'allait pas… Quelque chose qui était en train de le frapper en plein cœur.

Loki était perdu et déboussolé. Une partie de lui hurlait qu'il devait continuer et s'enfuir, mais une autre lui disait qu'il avait tort, que quelque chose n'allait pas et il frémit.

Les râles s'éteignaient lentement. Ils devenaient de plus en plus faibles pendant que la vie quittait le corps des malheureux, fauchés par la cruauté d'un être que Loki ne connaissait que trop bien et au milieu de tout cela…

Le jeune homme sursauta avant de se tourner en direction de l'intérieur du vaisseau. Ce n'était pas possible !

Malgré la douleur, il tenta de se mettre à courir, se dirigeant vers le pont. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça… Ce n'était pas possible. Pas ça ! Tout, mais pas ça !

Malgré sa fatigue, ses jambes parvinrent à le porter et il arriva au niveau de la salle. Une salle dans laquelle se tenait Thanos, debout au milieu d'une nuée de corps et à ses pieds… A ses pieds, était étendu Thor dans une mare de sang. Loki se figea et poussa un cri.

\- Non !

Thanos redressa la tête vers lui et se mit à sourire en brandissant son gant. Un gant que lequel Loki repéra la pierre bleue du Tesseract. Son esprit se mit à travailler vite. Il lui avait donné ? Mais quand ? Le jeune homme ne se rappelait plus de rien. Thanos continua de sourire, comme pour le défier.

\- Te voilà de retour, je pensais que tu avais fuis petit dieu ?

\- Fuis ?

\- Oui, comme le lâche que tu es ! C'est bien dommage pour ton frère. Si tu étais resté, peut-être qu'il aurait survécu ?

Loki frémit, refusant de comprendre ce que ce monstre était en train de lui dire. Ce n'était pas possible. Pourquoi aurait-il fuis ? Pourquoi lui aurait-il donné le tesseract ? Il y avait des choses qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas. Si seulement il pouvait écarter ce brouillard dans son esprit.

Thanos sourit et leva la main, disparaissant du vaisseau. Loki resta figé quelques instants. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment parti ?

Rien ne bougea et le jeune dieu, luttant contre les douleurs et la nausée devant les cadavres qui l'entouraient, traversa la salle en direction de son frère, frémissant lorsqu'il dut enjamber le corps d'Heimdall. Survire au Ragnarok pour mourir entre les mains de ce monstre… Quelle étrange destinée !

Enfin, il atteignit Thor et ses jambes refusèrent de continuer à le porter. Il y avait du sang, trop de sang… Son cœur se brisa pendant que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

\- Grand-frère ?

Mais Thor ne lui répondit pas et un frisson le fit frémir pendant qu'il passa les bras sous lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Thor ? Ouvre les yeux s'il te plaît.

Mais ce dernier ne réagit pas et il y avait tout ce sang. La main de Loki se posa sur sa joue et il frémit en sentant la froideur de sa peau tout comme en s'arrêtant sur la pâleur de ses lèvres.

\- Grand-frère non… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Thor ? Pitié ! Ne meurs pas… Grand-frère ? Ne meurs pas…

Loki leva plus haut le corps de son frère pour le serrer contre lui. Il se pencha, faisant glisser sa tête dans son cou, espérant sentir son souffle sur sa nuque, mais rien ne se produisit. Loki frémit…

Pas de souffle…

Pas de vie…

Il était mort…

Mort sous les coups de Thanos…

Mort parce qu'il était parti. Parce qu'il l'avait abandonné entre les mains de ce monstre.

Un monstre dont les mots raisonnaient encore dans sa tête : « Si tu étais resté peut-être qu'il aurait survécu »

Survécu…

Les yeux de Loki se braquèrent sur le trou béant en face de lui. Un trou par lequel il voyait la planète et les étoiles... Un trou par lequel fut aspiré ses larmes...

« Si tu étais resté peut-être qu'il aurait survécu… »

Partir.

Quelle drôle d'idée ?

Partir… Et une voix !

...

\- Hey ! Tu m'écoutes !

Loki sursauta et se redressa un peu trop vite, manquant de peu de s'écrouler de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Thor se pencha et le récupéra juste à temps tout en lui adressant un grand sourire pendant qu'Heimdall fronça les sourcils.

\- Eh bien dis donc, tu étais parti loin pour dormir aussi profondément, lui lança Thor.

Loki frémit.

\- Dormir ?

\- Oui, je pense que tu devrais aller t'allonger un peu si tu es aussi épuisé, ajouta Thor avec un air plus sérieux.

\- Non, je vais bien, marmonna Loki en tremblant légèrement.

Son regard balaya la pièce. Il était dans le vaisseau sakaarien et tout paraissait normal. Thor était égal à lui-même. Heimdall avait son air sérieux. Il n'y avait bien que cette désagréable impression qui avait du mal à le quitter, faisant battre son cœur un peu trop vite.

\- Loki, tu es encore plus livide que d'habitude, le réprimanda Thor. Nous avons tous besoin de repos de toute façon.

Le jeune homme ne put qu'acquiescer. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il aurait bien besoin de s'allonger, seul dans une chambre pour se remettre les idées en place.

Un rêve.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Mais Loki connaissait ce genre de rêves. Il en faisait depuis si longtemps qu'il savait ce qu'il annonçait… Prendre le Tesseract avec lui avait été la pire des idées qu'il avait eu depuis longtemps. Même si c'était ce qui lui avait permis de se sauver de la mort et du réveil de Surtur, c'était une mauvaise idée.

Thanos était là… Dehors… Il le cherchait…

Loki frémit.

Il le cherchait. Il le trouverait peut-être, mais Loki se fit une promesse.

Il l'affronterait. Jusqu'au bout il l'affronterait.

Il donnerait sa vie s'il le fallait…

« Si tu étais resté peut-être qu'il aurait survécu… »

Cette fois, il resterait.


End file.
